


Amber and Kathleen: What Did You Expect to Happen?

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, OOT94 - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:A sequel toAmber andKathleen: Some Quick Fun.I kinda felt obligated to write this follow up.Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Amber and Kathleen: What Did You Expect to Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>  A sequel to _Amber and_ _Kathleen: Some Quick Fun._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I kinda felt obligated to write this follow up. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Molly Jones REALLY should have known better than to expect things to be normal when she got home. Her daughters could hardly be expected to not give her something ridiculous to look forward to. So there really was no excuse for her being surprised to open the front door and step inside before getting shocked into dropping her bag of groceries.

Entering the house, she saw Amber pantsless with her panties pulled up in the front and back and used to bind her wrists up around her. “Sweeitie, what happened?!” she asked, rushing up to the girl and helping to untie the underwear from her daughter’s wrists.

“Ugghh, KATHLEEN happened, mommy.” Molly almost facepalmed when she heard that.

Because OF COURSE something like this would happen when she steps out. Having undone the wedgie, she said, “Why don’t you go get yourself some ice for that, sweetie. I’m going to go have a ‘talk’ with your big sister.”

Grinning, Amber went to do just that. She liked it when her mom ‘talked’ with Kathleen.

-

In her room, Kathleen grinned while laying on her bed and flipping through a magazine, totally ignorant of what was about to happen. Which remained the case for another 10 seconds until her bedroom door was thrown open to reveal her mother looking displeased.

Kathleen smiled at her sheepishly. “Uhhh, hey mom… So, I guess you saw Amber, huh?”

“Yes I did, young lady.” Molly said. “Honestly Kathleen, can I really not leave you two alone for just a few minutes without one of you causing some trouble.”

Kathleen bit her lip. Unsure of what to say, she tried, “Um, well, you were gone for more than a few min-“

“Don’t!” Molly said interruptingly. “I assume you know the drill by now.”

Gulping, Kathleen nodding and stood up from the bed before dropping her purple jeans to reveal some duck patterned blue panties and bent over the bed with her butt sticking out. “H-how bad this time?”

“Mmm, not as bad as it could be” That hardly said anything since it could always be worse. Going to her daughter’s closet, Molly got out one of the girl’s pink slippers. “This should do the trick.”

Coming up behind her daughter, she grabbed the blue panties and gave them a pull to wedgie them between Kathleen’s butt cheeks, making the girl wince.  Raising an eyebrow at her daughter’s reaction, Molly gave a much harder to get the girl to her tiptoes. “OwowowowOWWW!”

“That’s better.” Molly said before slapping the slipper against her daughter’s exposed cheeks.

“YOWhowiee!” She squirmed, wiggling her posterior a bit and making a more inviting target for the **SLAP** that followed. “OWWIEEE!”

Her mother gave an eyeroll at this. “Oh come on, this isn’t anything compared to what you gave Amber.” **SMACK!**

“AHHHAHOW!” Kathleen then felt her mother give her panties another pull, effectively shoving the girl further onto the bed as she grunted in pain. “I wasn’t THAT hard on her!” In response, her mother gave the panties quick twist with her next pull. “OWHOWW! Okay, OKAY! I WAAASSS!”

The girl sighed as her mother stopped pulling. “Better. You really shouldn’t lie to your mother, Kathleen.” **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The blonde bit her lip and whimpered as she felt the stinging sensation grow. “I’m sorryyyy!”

“And are you sorry for wedgieing your sister.” Molly asked before giving another **SMACK!**

“AHOWWWIE! Y-yes! I’m very sorry!” **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** “OWHOOOWWWWWIIIEEEE! Owchie!”

Molly continued tanning the girl’s butt a nice shade of red as Kathleen squirmed and squealed helplessly until it had a nice, hot glow to it. Once that was done, she dropped the slipper. “I think we can movie on to the finale now.” she said while grabbing the leg-holes of her daughter’s panties with both hands.

“Haven’t I suffered enough?” In answer, her mother proceeded to pull up hard on the panties, lifting Kathleen’s hips off the bed as the girl’s eyes widened. “OOOOWWWWWWW!”

“Not quite.” Not letting up, Molly hiked the underwear up higher and higher until she was able to get it over Kathleen’s head, pull it down past the girl’s forehead, and hook the waistband onto her nose. “Now you have.”

Kathleen groaned in pain before letting out a loud “EEEYOWWWIEEE!” when her mom gave her red bottom another quick slap.

“Now you’ll be staying in your room for the rest of day.” her mother said while going to the door. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

If by lesson, Molly had meant that Kathleen needs to be more careful about whether or not mom sees the aftermath of her attacks on Amber, then she had indeed learned her lesson.

However, since the lesson was supposed to be about being nicer to her sister, Kathleen had, in fact, NOT learned her lesson at all.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763472229']=[] 


End file.
